Tribute Relations
by HungryForTheGamesGirls
Summary: Glimmer plays at Peeta's heartstrings by pretending to fall in love in effort to not get herself killed. Katniss and Cato become the golden couple of the Capitol; madly getting lost in eachothers embrace. Will their love blind them on their path to victory? And more importantly- returning to their families? This is the Hunger Games; there can only be one victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Tribute Relations-Part 1**

_**Authors Note: Afraid to be killed by Peeta, Glimmer reaches out to him; playing the poor boy like a deck of cards. Meanwhile, Peeta starts to develop his own feeling for her. At the other side of the training center, Cato and Katniss continue to forget about the Games, slowly getting lost in eachother's embrace. Will they be ready for the games? Or will love blind them on their way to being a victor and returning to their families?**_

**Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot; I'm not Suzanne Collins. _Gasp!_**

_Training Center: Day 1-_

Glimmer: I glanced behind my back to where Cato and Clove were standing. They were snickering at Peeta, be it that he was struggling with the training center ropes. As he fell to the ground with a loud "Thump", the careers all burst into laughter. I laughed as well. I walked to their sides and folded my arms against my chest. "Pathetic." Muttered Clove as she flipped her long mane of brown hair behind her shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Peeta had the height and build of a career, yet the pack were so blinded by their jealousy for his stylists that they didn't have the sense to ask him to join us. I really didn't care for him all that much, but if I wanted him to avoid us, I would have to put on a pretty good show; a show that displayed my "affection" for him. Yeah right. At the same time, I'll go on Panem television and start singing the Teletubbies theme song.

Peeta: I never knew the Careers were so dangerous until now. Clove can throw fifty knifes in a time span of a half a minute, Cato can slice a dozen training dummies with one slice of the knife, and Marvel can throw a twenty pound spear- far. I haven't seen much of Glimmer, though. While all the other careers look at me with a death gaze, Glimmer looks sympathetic. Katniss doesn't like her, though. She thinks that she can't be trusted, although I don't think she would mind being backed up by a career. Every few minutes in the training center, I find myself gazing at Glimmer, watching her strawberry blonde hair slice the air as her emerald green eyes dart across the room. And every time I do so, I think to myself; am I falling for her? Or should I embrace the girl on fire?

Katniss: Peeta's going to do something stupid. I can tell. Probably at the interviews, be it that they are only a day away. I glanced at Cato, in all his muscular glory. His hair blew blissfully in the warm June air and the sun hit his neck, so intensely that I could almost feel the heat on my skin. I blushed as he cocked his head towards me, watching as I tightened my grip on the weights that I clutched in my hand. Cato made me feel insecure, in a way that I somewhat enjoyed. He started towards me, smiling sheepishly.  
"Hey." He said as he grasped the sword next to me.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to shine the edges.

"You got a few minutes after training? I'd like to hang with you before… Well, you know."

"Yeah, before we all die."

"I like your feist, Everdeen."

He chuckled, and walked away, back to the careers. For some strange reason, when he left, I felt a great hole in my gut, like a bullet had shot through my chest.

_7:00pm: Training Center: Day 1-_

Cato: "Damn you, Glimmer." I muttered under my breath as she climbed on my broad back. "Leave me alone, you know I can kill you."

She snickered playfully, twirling her straw hair around her finger. She has a particular interest in me, though I think she has something going on with Peter, or whatever that fat loser guy's name was.

"Leave, Glim. I mean it. I'll call the freaking peacekeepers."

She laughed childishly and tossed her hair behind her back.

"Ouh… Muscle man got a date." She teased, as I shoved her behind me.  
"Shut UP Glimmer! Go paint your nails or something."

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"I'm just going to see Katniss, got a problem with that?"

"Um, no."

"THEN LEAVE!"

Glimmer nodded quietly as she slipped silently into the dark night. As I continued through the thick trees, I heard someone whisper my name.

"Cato? Cato!"

I break into a run, glancing in every way, looking for the source of the noise.  
"Katniss! Kate, where are you?"

I heard footsteps coming from behind the bush.

"Since when do you call me Kate?" She said, laughing.

"Since now."

She smirked. "Well it's better than Catpiss."

I laughed and grabbed hold of her hand. She flushed a bright shade of pink, her eyes staring at the moss and rock on the forest ground.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" She asked.

I tucked a strand of her thick hazelnut hair behind her ear and left my arm to fall on her neck, earning a bright smile from Katniss.

"I wanted to tell you before I told Panem."

She stared at me, confused. "Tell me what, Cato?"

"That I love you."

OOOHHHHH!

HE LOOOOOVES HER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tribute R****elations- Part 2**

**Hey all you little Hunger Gamers :) Just a shout-out to Courtney, my first reviewer. (Thanks a bunch!) Just remember all of yous' to click that little review button down there...? It would meen the world to me, and I'll give you a shout out on my next chapter... :) Tempting, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am not Suzanne Collins... :-( **

_6:00am: Breakfast at the Training Center- Day 2_

Peeta: As I dipped my roll in the hot chocolate in front of me, I gazed at Katniss, who was mindlessly staring at Cato, who smiled back at her, reveling 32 perfectly whitened teeth. She giggled quietly to her self, then turned back to me.

"So, how was your morning?" She asked a little too happily.

"Um, we just woke up, like, five minutes ago."

She shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Nice shoes, by the way!" She giggled.

"I have the same shoes as you…"

"They're the same as Cato's as well!"

She stood up without finishing her breakfast, then walked to the career's table, giggling.

That _so _wasn't Katniss.

Glimmer: Catpiss is bugging the hell out of me more and more every minute. First, she starts giggling like a freaking school girl, and then she starts _flipping _her hair. She's about to die in an arena with twenty three potential killers and she's _flipping _her hair.

"Hey, Glimmer. Lovely morning, isn't it?" She asked, annoying as ever.

"Yeah. Like your face." I muttered under my breath.

Cato put her arm around her, as she rested her head against his broad chest.

"Morning, hun." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning."

"You ready for training this morning?" Cato asked, toying with her hair.

Katniss chuckled, then went back to picking at Cato's breakfast.

_7:30am: Training Center- Day 2_

Cato: I looked back at Katniss, who was trying at camouflage. Her eyes wandered around the room, until finally meeting my gaze with a smile. She muttered something inaudible, then started slowly walking towards me.

"God damn it, Cato, you're distracting me." She teased.

"And how am I doing so?"

"You're freaking standing there..."

"Ha. Try telling that to the Peacekeepers." I said, laughing at my own joke.

"I just might, Kitty Cat."

"Call me that when I have something sharp in my hand."

"Can't kill me 'till you get into the arena, sweetheart." She said, sarcastically.

I chuckled quietly then went back to the climbing ropes.

Glimmer: _What the hell._ I thought, watching Cato and Katniss. _He's completely oblivious to the fact that she's playing him like an effing cello._

"You know that she's just using you for her own benefit." I said, approaching Cato.

"Sure." He responded, ignoring my question.

"I hate your sarcasm."

"I don't care."

"Yeah you do."

He paused, the continued to sharpen the spear in his hand, mindlessly.

"Go away." He said, pushing me behind him.

_8:00pm: Tribute Interviews_

Cinna: As I twist Katniss' hair up in an elegant updo on her head, a thought occurred to me. _Is Katniss playing Peeta for sponsors? Or does she have something going on with someone else? Perhaps Marvel? Or Thresh? _

"Katniss," I started.

"Yes, Cinna?" She answered sweetly.

"Suppose you were given the choice of an ally in the arena. Who would you chose?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Just curious…"

"Well I guess someone strong." She puzzled.

"Peeta is strong." I answered.

"Yeah, but I guess I'd like someone fast, too."

"Peeta is somewhat fast."

"Somewhat is not going to save my life, Cinna."

I didn't speak.

"Peeta is nice and all, but this is not a schoolyard. This is the Hunger Games."

Katniss: I glanced at Peeta, desire looming in his eyes. He smiled nervously.

"You ready, Katniss?" He asked nicely.

"No."

"You'll be fine."

"Ha, watch me freeze up in front of the world tonight. I'll be sponsor-less."

"Nah. You'll get some."

"And how do you know that…?" She said, suspiciously.

"Oh, don't you worry yourself over such things. I'll take care of that."

_Great. _I thought.

Peeta: After a single blink of an eye, Cinna has brought Katniss and me to behind the stage of the interview chairs. Glimmer, being the female from District 1, went first.

"Are you ready for these games, Glimmer?" Asked Caesar, loudly.

"You have no idea." She replied.

"What is your strategy in the arena?"

"Well, brought up as I was, I learned to not worry about things such as food and water. There is plenty to go around. My first move will be to grab a weapon, probably a knife of some sort, then look for the kill."

"And particular targets?"

"No. But they'll come as the games advance."

"What do you think of the other tributes? Any competition for you?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, the boy from 12, Peeta. He seems like he has a lot of healthy weight that could be used against anyone, he seems like quite a nice guy, though. Attractive as well."

I stood in place as Caesar continued the subject further. The other tributes stared at me.

"Attractive, you say?" Caesar asked.

"I didn't want to tell anyone; in fear of sounding weak, but I think that Panem should know. And more importantly, Peeta should know." She blushed, the buzzer sounding; signaling the end of her interview time.


End file.
